The NFCR invites speakers to Los Alamos/UNM to present seminars and to discuss Resource research and collaborative activities. Recent speakers have included Dr. Sheri Lillard from the Stanford University, soon to be a new faculty member in the Department of Chemisty at the University of California, Riverside. and Dr. T. Lazar Mathew, Director of the Defence Bioengineering and Electromedical Lab, Banglore, India